


Legolas Imagines

by WritingAspirations



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Thranduil may be OOC, some characters are really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAspirations/pseuds/WritingAspirations
Summary: A few small situational stories.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Legolas X Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Marriage Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine:  
> Legolas asks to court you after being told you have to leave for Lothlorien for marriage unless you find someone of a status higher than the one you were supposed to marry.

You looked at your father in horror.  
“No. I will not leave Mirkwood!” You snarled unhappily, taking up the defensive.  
“Not if you find a high ranking husband here, no. But, if you do not, you will be married to a Lord of Lothlorien.” He said, his eyes cold.  
“How could you do this to me?!” You shrieked indignantly.  
“You have turned down every other suitor that has walked through the doors. I want an heir to our family name, preferably a boy. So, hurry it up.” He said, no longer looking at you.  
“You had no right to take that decision from me!”  
“I had every right to take that decision from you, I am your father.” He said sternly. The door to his study opened and King Thranduil came in, a brow raised in cool inquisition. You stormed out, not looking at your father. You heard their voices begin to discuss what had just happened, and you huffed. Just because your father was an advisor to the king did not mean he needed to treat you as if you were completely useless. You were waiting for someone and your father knew that. Tears welled up in your eyes, unbidden in your frustration as your breaths heaved.  
“Whoa! ______? What’s wrong?” Legolas found you stomping down the hallway in that state and it made you feel worse.  
“My father is going to make me leave Mirkwood for marriage to a Lord in Lothlorien.” You spat angrily, your voice full of venom. He followed you, looking shocked.  
“He can’t do that! That should be your choice!” Legolas looked concerned.  
“I said that!” You huffed, trying to not break down in the middle of one of the palace halls. You were stomping your way to the Queen’s secret garden. She had it made before she was killed, and not even the king knew of it. Of course, you and Legolas had found it when you were trying to hide from the guards one night as the two of you were sneaking back to your rooms from archery practice in the middle of the night. It had been your place to hide from everything since then.  
“There must be some way to get him to let you stay!” He said seriously, helping you down the steps in the infernal dress you were required to wear by your father.  
“He said that the only way I could stay was if I married someone of higher rank in Mirkwood than he is in Lothlorien.” You said miserably, your tears falling hotly down your cheeks. The tracks they left almost burned.  
“Do you have any of the higher rank elves here that you think could strike your fancy?” Legolas asked, coughing awkwardly.  
“No, all of them are too pompous.” You waved a hand, and watched his face take up a look of mock hurt.  
“I am not pompous!” He protested, laughing lightly. You grinned, your heart swelling slightly and your tears stopping for a few seconds.  
“No, not you, but I don’t think you could love me. I’m stubborn, and hard headed, and very unladylike at some times, and - !” He cut you off quickly.  
“What if I told you I already did?” He asked nervously. You paused. Your eyes wide. Did the ellon you have a crush on just confess to you? You blinked at him.  
“That depends. Do you?” You asked, your own voice shaking slightly. He blushed a light pink color that was truly too adorable to be real.  
“Yes.” He said softly, looking anywhere but you. You reached out one of your hands and placed it over his. This got his attention really quickly.  
“Then I would say… Amin mela lle, amin taren (I love you, my prince).” You spoke quietly, blushing softly as his eyes lit up like blue fairy lights.  
“Truly?” He asked, the hope there making a warmth swell in your chest.  
“Yes.” You smiled back, your face hurting with the width of your grin.  
“Then I will go to our fathers and tell them of my wish to court you.” He beamed as brightly as the sun. You stood, holding your hand out to him. He jumped up to take it.  
“I actually have a moonstone clasp for you in my room. I was always too nervous to ask you if I could court you.” He admitted, his happy blush going a little darker in embarrassment.  
“Then we can go and get it after.” You smiled happily. He grinned and led you quickly out of the garden. The two of you ran, giggling all the way, as you headed to your father’s office, where him and King Thranduil were still talking.  
“I wish to speak to you both!” Legolas announced. Thranduil eyed your held hands with a knowing look, and your father turned to the two of you.  
“Yes?” He asked, telling Legolas to hurry up.  
“I wish to court ________.” Legolas had no fear in announcing it.  
“You do? And do you have a clasp?” Father looked interested.  
“I have for centuries. Since I was old enough to make one and realize what it meant.” Legolas looked a little sheepish.  
“Then I will allow it.” Your fathers spoke eerily in unison, and you beamed brightly. Legolas spun you by the hand he held and kissed you. When he parted from your lips, your face flushed red hot as you buried it in his neck happily. 

\----- Extended ending --------

“Thank Valar that worked like it was supposed to.” Your father sighed in relief. Your head snapped up and swiveled in his direction so fast you could have broken your neck.  
“What?!” Your voice was low and gruff.  
“There is no Lord in Lothlorien. I was trying to push the two of you into finally confessing.” He had no shame as he spoke of it.  
“The two of you have been dancing around your feelings for each other since you were old enough to understand them.” Thranduil snorted. Your jaw dropped.  
“You tricked me?!” You asked in shock.  
“It was the only way to push you to get going, already! I’m not getting any younger here, and I want to walk my baby girl down the aisle before I sail for Valinor, thank you very much!” Your father justified himself indignantly.  
“Ada (father)! I was terrified! I thought you were actually going to send me away!” You shrilled.  
“That was the point! You were supposed to believe it so that he would too and realize that he didn’t have forever and a half to confess his feelings! You both needed the push!” He rationalized lightly.  
“We want grandkids!” Thranduil added, a smirk gracing his features.  
“Might as well get working on that!” Legolas went to grab your arm.  
“MARRIAGE FIRST!” Both of your fathers looked mortified, and the two of you laughed happily. This wasn’t so bad an ending after all.


	2. New Family Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:  
>  Finding out you are with child and having to tell your husband Legolas.

You had been feeling a little woozy for about three days now. You had not told Legolas yet, as your husband was prone to worrying. You walked slowly down the hall, trying to pass it off as you were looking out the large bay windows - a habit of yours that the staff found endearing. You had been raised in Rivendell, and had met the prince there as well, as the preparations for the Council meeting were under way. And you met again when those that were left of the Fellowship came back and you were charged with healing Frodo again. You went with them to Gondor for the coronation of King Aragorn Elessar, and were chosen as Lady Arwen’s (your best friend) maid of honor at her wedding. It was within all those times you and Legolas had met. You spoke and laughed, easily warming up to one another. When the celebrations were over, he asked you to return to Mirkwood with him. And not even three months later he had asked to court you. Your marriage took place a year after that, and Arwen stood next to you on your special day just as you had stood next to her on hers. She had been with child, then. Eldarion was born happy and healthy not long after. It had been five years since then, and your marriage was flourishing just as both Gondor and Mirkwood were. But this woozy feeling was beginning to make you nervous. You had not remembered feeling so off since you were a little elleth.   
“It seems a visit to the healer’s is in order.” You muttered quietly to yourself, striding down the halls towards the familiar doors of the healer. She was a good friend of yours.   
“My Lady! What brings you to me today?” Laurel asked. She was a guard that had a fondness for the healer.   
“I am here to see Lithel. Is she in?” You asked softly. Her eyes immediately widened.   
“Are you alright, Lady _______?! Do I need to get the prince?” She asked, standing off of her seat.   
“No, dear, not yet. I’ll send you if it is something bad.” You told the younger elleth.   
“Move over, Laurel, I need to get to her to check her over.” Lithel giggled softly at her concerned lover. Laurel went to the edges of the room to watch beadily.   
“Thank you, dear.” You chuckled as Lithel came closer.   
“List your symptoms to me.” Lithel demanded.   
“Wooziness, dizziness, nausea on occasion, and that’s it.” You said, trying to think about what you had been feeling.   
“My Lady, when was your last cycle?” Lithel asked, her hands were feeling around your stomach. Your eyes lit up when you realized what she was hinting at.   
“Almost two months ago!” You gasped, looking at her in excitement. Her face broke out into a smile.   
“I think you are two months pregnant, My Lady. Your morning sickness should start showing up soon, but you won’t start showing until close to the end of your first trimester. I’ll start getting you the herbs you’ll need. You should be able to hear the heartbeat by now, but I’ll leave that for your husband to check. I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic, My Lady.” Lithel beamed. You giggled excitedly.   
“Thank you, mellon (friend). I am so excited!” You said happily, your face flushing brightly.   
“Remember, no stressful or very active movements!” Laurel said sternly.   
“Maybe you should escort her, love. You can at least make sure she does as she’s told. And when she becomes bedridden, you can keep her company.” Lithel said seriously.   
“I will take my duty seriously.” Laurel winked with a mock salute at the healer. Lithel gave you your herbs and medicines, and then shooed the two of you out. Laurel guided you to your chambers that you shared with your husband. You placed your herbs down and let her lead you to where your husband and father-in-law had just finished a discussion.   
“Legolas.” You called softly, trying not to fidget excitedly. His eyes immediately found you, and a large smile broke his face.   
“Mela (love)! What brings you here?” He asked, standing and smiling brightly at you. You beamed.   
“I have some news for you.” You hinted lightly, and Laurel giggled softly from behind you.   
“What is it? You’ve been to the healer’s, that much is obvious because Laurel wouldn’t leave unless Lithel told her to. Where you look somewhat happy, I can’t even imagine what she told you.” He chuckled. Laurel giggled again.   
“Melamin (my love), I am pregnant.” You said happily. He froze, eyes going wide.   
“Truly?!” He asked, hope filling the lovely blues you so adored.   
“How I hope they have your eyes.” You placed a hand on his cheek, your thumb swiping up his cheek bone. He let out a strangled noise and swept you up off your feet, swinging you around.   
“What a wonderful gift you have just given me!” He cried out happily, placing you down to press his forehead to yours.   
“Lithel says I am two months along. She says morning sickness will be coming for me soon, but I will not show until I am around three months along. She says that we should be able to hear the heartbeat by now, but she wanted to save that privilege for you.” You giggled happily. No sooner than the words had left your mouth, he was on his knees with an ear pressed to your stomach. He gasped, and his eyes filled with tears.   
“I can hear it.” He said softly, looking up at you excitedly. Thranduil, who had until now watched with hope in his eyes quietly, now cleared his throat to stop his own tears from being visible. You saw them, though.   
“This is a cause for celebration!” He said, causing Laurel to cheer.   
“Is this why Laurel is still with you?” Legolas chuckled as he managed to stand and wipe his eyes.   
“Lithel gave me clearance for the task of watching, aiding, and making sure the Lady is following her instructions. Where it will be some months before I can go back out to border patrol due to my recent injury on my shoulders, I will have plenty of time to accompany the Lady to make sure she and the royal baby are safe.” Laurel smiled.   
“That is perfect.” Thranduil and Legolas agreed in unison. You giggled happily. This baby was going to be brought into such a loving and happy family. 

\-------- Extended ending ---------

“I was serious about celebrating! No alcohol so that no mistakes are made to endanger the baby, and you won’t be allowed to move much!” Thranduil sat on his throne, hollering for the royal event planners to be brought in this instant. You giggled.   
“It will be a celebration to remember.” You said, amusement in your voice.   
“He will coddle you like a mother coddles her baby.” Legolas chuckled.   
“That’s right! Nothing at all will happen to this baby or to you while you are pregnant.” Thranduil said, his eyes blazing with more excitement than you had ever seen from the elf.  
“When this baby is born, he will spoil them rotten.” You said, smirking at your husband.   
“Of course I will! I have been waiting for grandchildren from the minute Legolas was old enough to court someone! When he finally found you, I had given up hope for holding my grandchild as a babe! I thought I was going to have to wait until after they sailed to Valinor with him to meet them. And then you showed up and I was hopeful, and now I’m finally going to be a grandfather!” He said, his eyes twinkling as the royal event planners entered.   
“My, he’s more excited now than he has been since Legolas was born.” One of the planners chuckled.   
“I am! Because I am finally getting what I want!” If steam could come out of his nose in excitement, it would be blasting from his like a dragon’s smoke. Legolas only managed to laugh happily and pull you close as the two of you watched his excited father in amusement.   
“Imagine if we had a girl?” You asked.   
“Oh, she would be his little princess. He wouldn’t be able to refuse her.” Legolas chuckled.   
“Especially if she had your beautiful blues.” You giggled at him.   
“And your hair. The dark tresses would be rather telling here in Mirkwood. He’d bring her everywhere with him just so he could show off his granddaughter.” Legolas grinned.   
“What would we name her?” You asked.   
“Easy. Rua. Star.” He grinned.   
“Now… if we have a boy… what would the name be?” You asked.   
“Aldon. Tree.” He looked smug.   
“So, the father is a green leaf, and the son is a tree. I don’t think so.” You shook your head.   
“Callon? Hero.” He offered. You smiled.   
“I like those.” You said happily.   
“Have you already decided names?!” Laurel asked excitedly.   
“Yes.” You two agreed in unison.   
“What will they be?” Thranduil was next to you both in seconds.   
“If it is a girl, she will be Rua. Our little star.” You smiled.   
“And if it is a boy, he will be Callon. Our little hero.” Legolas chuckled.   
“That’s so cute!” Laurel whined happily. You giggled happily and placed a hand over your stomach. This was going to be great.


	3. Those Damn Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:  
> Being a forest spirit of Mirkwood that had been trapped by the spiders and Legolas saves you/falls in love with you.

You had been trapped in the damn nest of their webs since they started attacking your forest. As the guardian spirit of Mirkwood, the forest depended on you. The spiders had moved you out of Mirkwood to kill the forest because they could not kill you. You grunted as you tried struggling against the sticky substance for the millionth time. It would not let you go.  
“GRAHHH!” You yelled out angrily. You huffed, some of your falling out hair falling into your face.   
“Are you alright?” You heard a voice call out to you. You looked down to see a group of elves below you on the cave floor.   
“Do I look alright?” You called back miserably.   
“Hold on, we’ll get you down.” The leader chuckled softly, looking up at you in pity. Arrows let specific filaments of the damn substance unfurl you until you hung in their reach. One of them cut the rest of the material off of you and three caught you. They set you down and you brushed off your dress of petals and large leaves.   
“Thank you.” You bowed your head to them. They nodded at you.   
“I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Who might you be, my lady?” He asked.   
“I am _________.” You smiled at him softly. You flower petals were wilting, so you quickly got yourself to the grass outside. It was dying. You stood on it with your bare feet, watching as the grass below you turned green once more and your dress now looked alive again.   
“How did you do that, my lady?” one of the other elves asked softly, eyes wide.   
“I am the guardian spirit of Mirkwood.” You smiled at them softly.   
“That is why the spiders hid you in such a strange place!” One of the others gasped.   
“Indeed, my dear. I make the forest green and happy when I am happy. To put me in such a dreary place for so long by myself made me so unhappy, my forest began to die.” You said sadly, touching a tree and watching it spring with new invigoration. You smiled, and your influence spread some.   
“You can make Mirkwood green again?!” Legolas asked you, his eyes wide. You nodded with a bright smile, tucking your (H/C) hair behind your ear.   
“How quickly can you do that?!” He asked, his happy form taking your forearms lightly in his excitement. You had to admit, he was cute.   
“As fast as I can move. I can run through the trees, and the forest will grow happy from my presence.” You said happily. He nodded, looking excited.  
“Can we run with you? Just to see it?” He asked, his blue eyes fixing on you in a way you couldn’t find it within yourself to say no to.   
“Come on!” You giggled, racing through the trees. All of them followed, easily matching your pace. You laughed lightly, spreading your arms out wide. Your green influence spread across the forest around you. The elves around you gasped and laughed with you, looking at their home in wonder as the effects of the darkness were washed away with your happiness. Seeing them so in awe made you even happier, and your influence got wider. You ran to the heart of the forest, not far from Thranduil’s palace, and clenched your fists. They glowed with green power. When you pushed your arms away from yourself as hard as you could and opened your palms, the green swept in a wave across the whole forest - making it green and beautiful again. They watched with wide eyes as their home lit up beautifully in the sunlight filtering through the canopies. You giggled and let off a certain call, one that beckoned your animals back to the forest, bringing it back to even more life. Birds flitted through the trees and deer and rabbits scattered through the trees. The sight of your forest so beautiful after so long made you extremely happy.   
“Amazing! This is amazing!” Legolas looked ecstatic, coming to swing you around.   
“Isn’t it?! This is why Mirkwood was called the Greenwood.” You giggled breathlessly.   
“I must bring you to father! He will be so happy to know you have returned!” Legolas beamed.   
“It will be nice to see Thranduil. I have not seen him since I was a child.” You giggled, remembering all of those centuries ago. He grabbed your hand and led you with his party towards the palace of Thranduil. The guards that saw you only looked shocked for a second before letting everyone in and going to notify the king of your arrival.   
“How old are you, _______?” Legolas asked curiously.   
“I am only a decade younger than you, Prince Legolas. I have been the spirit of Mirkwood since my mother sailed away to Valinor. And who I choose if I have no daughter of my own will be from your people, actually.” You giggled softly as we came to the hall leading to the throne room.   
“Really?” He asked seriously.   
“Indeed, however I have no intention of sailing off anytime soon.” You grinned.   
“King Thranduil will see you both now, Lady ______ and Prince Legolas.” The guards opened the doors. Legolas dropped your hand with an adorable flush and the two of you walked in.   
“_______. You look much like your mother.” Thranduil was almost smiling at you. You curtseyed.  
“King Thranduil, a pleasure as always.” You said politely.  
“Where have you been, child?” He asked you seriously.   
“A prisoner of those damn spiders.” You huffed lightly. Legolas chuckled.   
“We found her this morning. She showed us her powers, and they were incredible. I now see why Mirkwood was called the Greenwood.” He said with a large smile.   
“I noticed the minute that large wave of your power came through. I also heard the sweet song of birds shortly after.” He nodded with a small smirk. You laughed lightly.   
“It really brought you back so long ago?” You asked knowingly.   
“It brought me back to the very first time I met your mother, the previous Mirkwood spirit. She came walking in, small flowers grew in her path, and the birds followed her from the trees. She was a beautiful young woman then. And your father, who had once been my best friend, was smitten immediately. It was great fun to tease him every time she was around. He would blush as red as a raspberry and stammer in the most undignified manner. I could be seen cackling in the background anytime the two would interact.” He grinned proudly. You giggled.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy.” Legolas looked disappointed and somewhat skeptical.   
“Indeed. And then I met my wife for the first time… and I was a mess. A stuttering, stammering, lovesick fool anytime she would speak to me. (Y/F/N) laughed harder than I had ever heard him laugh when he saw me that way for the first time. He was the best man at my wedding, and I was the best man at his.” The King’s face held a wistful smile.   
“Indeed, naneth (mother) was always gushing about it. She and Ellerian had both thought it was incredibly cute the way you two would trip over yourselves when you spoke to them.” You giggled softly.   
“I’m sure they did, both of them would giggle sweetly and smile brightly at us. It muddled our heads ever more.” He laughed lightly.   
“I’m surprised to find out my father floundered when it came to his love life. I always thought you’d be both composed and smooth.” Legolas grinned.   
“Smooth as in how?” His father looked confused.   
“As in no hesitation, no slip ups, going right for your lady love.” His son looked altogether too smug. The king did not look happy with it. You smirked and got closer.   
“And what about you, Legolas? Do you think you’re smooth in the presence of a beautiful young lady who could capture your attention?” You asked coyly, leaning in rather close. He turned absolutely red and you heard as his heartbeat nearly leapt out of his chest.   
“I-I-I said my father, not myself!” He stammered in protest. You giggled and leaned back.   
“If you can’t do such either, son, then you have no room to tease!” The king looked incredibly smug now.   
“To think, had I not been captured by those damn spiders, I’d have been here earlier than this.” You teased lightly.   
“I’d have died of embarrassment.” Legolas groaned, hiding his face in his hands. You giggled again and smiled brightly at the blue eyed elf. 

\----------- Extended ending -----------------

Thranduil watched the two interact with a knowing smirk. Such had been a similar reaction to his best friend and the previous Mirkwood spirit.   
“Just remember, you two; I want at least two grandchildren.” He said, standing up and preparing to leave the throne room for his office.   
“ADA!!” Legolas protested, his voice rather shrill. ________ just cackled amusedly.   
“The fact is made better that both of you think I’m joking.” He grinned smugly as he left the room. You and Legolas looked at each other, and his face went almost purple with how hard he was blushing. You giggled again and turned a light pink. Thranduil had not been so light hearted the last time you met him, if memory serves correctly.   
“What has been happening around the world that has made him like this in my years of absence?” You asked Legolas. The blonde grinned, bright blue eyes sparkling as he set them on you.   
“It is a tale of great adventure and danger, my Lady. Would you like to hear it?” He asked, extending an arm to you in his offer. You took his arm without a second thought.   
“I would very much love to hear it.” You agreed happily, walking with him as he led you around the palace and told you the story of his adventures with Aragorn Elessar, a dwarf named Gimli, a man named Boromir, Gandalf the Grey (a very familiar name to you), and four hobbits - the most notable of which carried the name of Frodo Baggins. It was a delightfully thrilling tale of war and victory. And his face as he told it all was absolutely adorable. He even promised to introduce you to Gimli one day. Apparently, he and the dwarf had transcended their races’ old feud and had become the best of friends. You couldn’t wait to meet each one of the people he spoke of.


	4. Bundles of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:  
> Going into labor while Legolas is away and having him come in halfway through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as an after piece to chapter 2.

“I’m sorry, mela (love). I have to lead this hunt. It won’t take too much time.” Legolas whispered to you, and you smiled sweetly from your place on the bed.   
“I know, melamin (my love). Go on. If you leave now, you will be back faster.” You said softly. His tense shoulders dropped and he moved to give you a chaste kiss filled with love and gratefulness.  
“The depths of your understanding and patience are incredible.” He whispered, kissing your forehead and slipping out of the room. Laurel slipped in.   
“Can’t go for another few weeks, so I’ll stay in here with you!” She giggled happily, coming to sit next to your very pregnant form on the bed. You giggled and then gasped as the baby started kicking.   
“They’re kicking.” You giggled, taking the younger elleth’s hand and placing it over the place where your very active child was kicking at your stomach. She giggled again.   
“It feels so weird! Must feel even weirder to have it inside of you.” She wrinkled her nose.   
“Somewhat. But it is also exhilarating. Because you know there is a little life inside of you just waiting to begin. And you get to be there for all of it.” You whispered softly, a big smile on your face.   
“Wow, you’re absolutely in love with the idea of having your own child.” Laurel grinned.   
“I would hope so. Nine months is a lot of time to wait for a baby.” You said, wincing softly as a strange feeling came over you. A sudden realisation came over you.   
“What is it?” Laurel was up in seconds, standing over you worriedly at the look on your face.   
“My water just broke.” You said, looking at her in shock. She helped you get the blankets off and sent one of the maids in the halls scrambling to get Lithel. Another maid ran off to go tell Thranduil. You gasped as the contractions started. Once the first one happened, you kept track of time between them. By the time Lithel had hurried in, you had counted to twenty minutes before the next one came.   
“Your contractions?” She asked easily, a small entourage coming in behind her with everything she would need.   
“Twenty minutes in between.” You gasped, familiar with the information she would need after having once been a healer yourself for a few centuries. She nodded and began to prepare for things to happen.   
“Of course this had to happen not even ten minutes after your husband left.” Laurel sat on the side of the bed farthest from the door to make sure Legolas had a place if he came back in time.   
“Thranduil is pacing in the halls. He notified the hunt immediately. They were moving so quickly, they should be back within the next fifteen or so minutes.” A maid said, coming in hurriedly.   
“Thank you, dear.” You winced, trying to help move yourself into the right position for this. The maid rushed back out to go help notify the rest of the palace. But, in such close quarters, you were sure the news had already swept through the whole palace. Everyone was probably just as excited as you and your husband were to welcome the newest royal baby. Another contraction hit you, closer than the last one had.   
“Fifteen minutes already? You might be lucky enough to have a short labor period.” Lithel looked at me.   
“This is seriously only because Prince Legolas is not here.” Laurel looked at you, almost laughing and almost panicking as she held your hand.   
“I swear that if he was here, it would have taken longer than this.” You agreed, wincing lightly as Lithel began to rub your sore thighs in an attempt to relax you.   
“We’re at ten minutes.” She said seriously.   
“Oh, Legolas, where are you?” You gasped as the contraction was more intense this time. It wasn’t until the contractions were already five minutes apart that your husband came crashing through the doors. He had shed his wrist guards and breastplate, coming in wearing a soft green tunic. Two guards came in behind him, carrying the armor he had shed and depositing it into a corner as he came to take your hand.   
“Amin naa ikotane sorry, melamin (I am so sorry, my love).” He cried out, his face pale and his hands shaking.   
“It’s not your fault, love. AH!” You cried, squeezing his and Laurel’s hands as a sharp pain ran through you.   
“Start pushing!” Lithel said sternly. You followed the directions given, the excitement for your child being the only thing to carry you through the pain. You squeezed your husband’s hand.   
“We are never doing this again!” You swore a couple times in Sindarin.   
“Of course, mela, whatever you say.” He agreed, letting you squeeze the daylights out of his hand.   
“I will not let you touch me again!” You swore some more as you had to push.   
“And, should you request that, then I would follow, melamin.” He said sincerely. You would have appreciated that, were you not trying to get this baby out of you.   
“Last one!” Lithel commanded.   
“AAGH!” You yelled out as the final push was successful.   
“It’s a boy!” The healer’s that were holding him yelled as he cried out.   
“You’re going to hate me for this. But, I see another head.” Lithel said seriously. Your husband’s eyes widened.   
“Another child? Twins?” He asked, looking both ecstatic and frightened.   
“Start pushing, Lady ______!” Lithel demanded. You did as told, feeling the pain all over again.   
“We are NEVER EVER doing this again!” You yelled out to Legolas as you continued to push.   
“Understandably, mela. You are doing amazing!” He said, taking a wet cloth and wiping your face lightly.   
“Push!” Lithel demanded.   
“GRAH!” You nearly choked when the last push finally got the second child out of you. Your body relaxed entirely, practically collapsing on the bed as a second cry was heard.   
“A girl!” The healers marveled, cleaning and wrapping up both of your children. Legolas helped you sit up as Lithel finished helping you and the other healers clean up everything. Your swaddled children were brought to your arms, and tears filled your eyes.   
“Twins! No wonder I was so large!” You giggled softly, cradling the two close to you. The boy carried a tuft of soft blonde hair, and the girl had dark brown tufts.   
“They’re beautiful.” Legolas cooed, stroking each of their foreheads lightly. Their eyes opened simultaneously, and it took your head lightly.  
“She has your eyes, and he has mine.” You giggled softly.   
“I could not think of a more perfect combination.” Legolas said, his smile soft as he let his children hold onto his fingers.   
“Callon and Rua.” You beamed brightly. He took your son, and you coddled your daughter. He started speaking nonsense to him, and then switched with you. You giggled at his familiar antics. He then laid next to you and let you hold both of your babies again.   
“Should I let the King in?” Laurel asked from over by the door, smiling at the little family.   
“Yes.” You agreed.   
“King Thranduil, I think it is time for you to meet your grandchildren.” Laurel’s voice was heard outside the door.   
“Children?!” Thranduil was in the door in seconds, wide eyes seeing you with two children. He looked faint.   
“Please welcome Princess Rua and Prince Callon.” You cooed, and he grinned brightly.   
“With all my heart and soul, tinu (daughter).” He said softly. 

\------- Extended ending ----------

Thranduil crossed the room to look at the children. He smiled softly when he saw the alternating traits they inherited.   
“They’re so small and cute.” Laurel grinned from her place watching them with Lithel wrapped in her arms. Thranduil plucked them both from your arms and you giggled as he walked around the room bouncing them.   
“I’m your grand atar (father). And I’m going to spoil the two of you rotten, just you wait!” He cooed at them, smiling brightly. Legolas chuckled and wrapped his arms around your tired form. You smiled happily, watching him carrying them around with the biggest smile you had ever seen on his face. Rua grabbed his nose, and Callon grabbed his hair. He chuckled at them both, coming to sit on the end of the bed. Rua smiled brightly at him, and Callon giggled. Your heart swelled with love as the look of wonder on his face made him look thousands of years younger.   
“They’re so darling!” Lithel giggled, watching them.   
“Two beautiful and healthy babies, mela. You are absolutely incredible.” Legolas kissed your forehead lovingly.   
“Indeed, such an accomplishment is amazing.” Thranduil reluctantly handed your children back. You grinned tiredly at them.   
“We should let her and them sleep.” Lithel started pushing the cooing Laurel out and Thranduil followed.   
“Would you like me to stay, melamin?” Legolas asked you quietly.   
“Please.” You yawned. He smiled softly, laying down next to you once more, and snuggling close to you and the kids. Your family just got bigger, your heart felt like it swelled six times it’s size, and you were wrapped in your husband’s arms with your newborn children wrapped in yours. Life could not possibly get any better than it is right now. And with that thought, you drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Mutual Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:  
> Being an elven monster hunter that Thranduil sends for to try and help their spider problem and finding interest in Legolas as he finds interest in you.

You had been a monster hunter since shortly after your six hundredth name day. You were eighty nine years off of three thousand now. You knew what you were doing, and had gained a popularity among many races as one of the best monster hunters to have graced Middle Earth. Your (H/L) (H/C) hair usually in (hairstyle), and your (E/C) eyes keen and watchful. You walked into Mirkwood palace in a strange outfit for an elleth. Loose trousers, a short tunic, heavy boots, and long coat were the clothes. But you yourself were armed to the teeth. Swords, daggers, throwing knives, an axe, a bow and arrows, plus a few more hidden knives were on your person. You carried a large pack on your back and had a staff of oak strapped across the back of it.   
“Are you… (Y/N)?” A guard asked quietly, their eyes wide and somewhat startled.   
“The one and only, luckily enough for the rest of the world.” You chuckled, following him after he stuttered a quick “the king has been expecting you” and scurried off. When you entered the throne room, a confused looking prince and a stern looking king met your gaze.   
“You’re late.” Thranduil said darkly.   
“Had to take care of some of those nasty spiders of yours on the way in. Sorry about that, but didn’t exactly have a way to send you a message on the way in.” You said coldly.   
“It has been a long time, (Y/N).” Thranduil smirked, sitting back on his throne.   
“Haven’t missed you one bit.” You grinned back tightly. He chuckled.   
“Still as sharp tongued as always.” He said, his eyes glinting with amusement.   
“A sharp tongue comes from dealing with dull minds.” You said seriously in return.   
“Are you calling your father, an advisor of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, dull-minded?” Thranduil looked at you in mock shock.  
“All he ever does is work. He’s not much of a father.” You answered, cleaning out from under one of your nails.   
“Ada (father), if I may ask… who is she and why is she here?” The prince asked, looking at you as if he wasn’t quite sure what to make of you.   
“Legolas, this is (Y/N), a famous monster hunter. She is here to help us find the root of our spider problem.” Thranduil introduced me to him.   
“Do you not think the border patrol is enough?” Legolas looked confused.   
“Too many people are going, and too many lives will be lost. I’m here to clean it up quickly, efficiently, and before any lives are lost. So few elves have remained on Middle Earth, it would be a shame to lose more.” You answered easily.   
“May I at least come, then? I want to help.” Legolas looked at me.   
“Sorry, prince, I don’t babysit.” You said darkly.   
“He is a decade older than you are.” Thranduil coughed.   
“And? When did you finally start letting him kill spiders?” You demanded.   
“Shortly after his one thousand and one hundreth birthday.” Thranduil answered easily.   
“Then I have four hundred and ninety years more experience. I’d be babysitting.” You said, basically saying you would not change your mind.   
“If you do not take him, he will follow you.” Thranduil sighed. You rolled your eyes.   
“Tie him up.” You suggested.   
“I will not tie my son up.” Thranduil glared at me.   
“My father used to wrap me in blankets until I couldn’t move if he wanted me to stay put.” You shrugged lightly.   
“That is awful.” Legolas looked appalled.   
“Stay put, Princeling, or I can’t guarantee you won’t come home without a few injuries. Or in a bag.” You said seriously.   
“I just came back from fighting a war.” He said, looking unimpressed.   
“Which is why you should be taking it easy.” You tried.   
“Hypocrite.” Thranduil coughed.   
“Shut up, you!” You hissed.   
“My, you still have your mother’s temper.” He commented boredly.   
“I’ll be fine! I can hold my own.” Legolas tried.   
“Against a scouting party, yes. I am literally heading into a spider nest where you can touch nothing or you will either be stuck or release a torrent of baby spiders that will turn you into a pile of bones to get bigger a little faster. I’ve seen it happen, and it does not look pleasant. If we went, you’d have to wait outside anyway.” You said coldly.  
“I’d be your backup. You really shouldn’t go alone.” He said, smirking now that he knew he had won. You shot him a glare.   
“Listen, Princeling, I’ve been alone since I was sixty. I live alone, I travel alone, I hunt alone. That’s how I work.” You stated coldly.   
“And I’m saying you don’t have to be alone anymore.” He said sincerely. A feeling you didn’t want to feel welled up in your chest. You shoved it back.   
“Stubborn fucking royals, FINE! But if he dies, it’s not my fault!” You pointed an angry finger at Thranduil. The king held up his hands.   
“Of course not.” He said in monotone. You whipped around.   
“Come along, Princeling. You’ll need to gear up.” You said coldly. You couldn’t get too close. You had a job, you would do your job, and then you would leave. He ran after you, beaming brightly.   
“Right!” He ran ahead to get his things. Smart, because you were going to give him a time limit when you got there. You walked in the same direction he had gone. He came back in a shorter time than you expected. You raised a cool brow.   
“Faster than expected.” You commented, not looking at him anymore. He chuckled.   
“After traveling with the Fellowship, I learned to be quick and ready for anything.” He admitted.  
“Ah, so you were with that small inter-racial group that took down Sauron. Nice.” You said, leading him into the forest.   
“Indeed. Where are we going? They come from the opposite direction.” He pointed behind us.   
“Because spiders are crafty creatures. You must remember, they are descended from Shelob. A sneaky bitch, she is. They sent their scouts and hunter parties to a secondary base. Saw it on my way in and took care of it. The nest will be in this direction.” You rolled your eyes.   
“Ah, so that would be why we never found it.” He nodded seriously, going quiet as he followed your confident form. You led him into a place that was absolutely covered in their nasty webs. The forest around it looked… black. As if drained from life.   
“Stay here.” You demanded, pulling out your staff. He nodded, eyes and ears alert and watchful. He had a feeling of unease in his stomach. You ignited the webs, causing all of them to be incinerated, but the trees to be left untouched. You saw, in the middle of the hoard of medium sized spiders, a purple crystal. When they saw you and your fire, they screeched. You incinerated them all.   
“Wow. You make it look easy.” He blinked.   
“Because I know what I am doing. Watch out for the queen, she’ll be springing out in a few minutes from the giant hole on the left side of their nest. We need to get that glowing purple crystal out of the ground. When we do, it needs to be smashed.” You said, pulling out your long swords.   
“Is that what’s causing the forest to look like this?” He knocked an arrow and the two of you heard the giant shriek of the queen as the disgusting creature came out of it’s hiding hole. She was trying to call her scouts to her, but she had none to call for. You had killed them all.   
“Yes! Now, MOVE! She spits both poison and sharp projectiles.” You dragged him out of the way as one such projectile lodged itself into the ground where he had just stood.   
“Shit!” He yelped, a bad habit he had gained from dealing with men and a dwarf. Their vocabularies were very extensive when it came to curse words.   
“She’ll defend the crystal because that is how she gets all her power. We smash it, she’ll be barely the size of a baby elk.” You said, jumping out of the way of more projectiles.   
“Split up?” He asked, looking at you.   
“I’ll take her, you get the damn crystal.” You huffed, jumping right out of her and taking out three of her five eyes. He leapt towards the crystal.   
“NOOOOO!” The spider shrieked.   
“Legolas, watch out!” You shouted, as one of her large legs swiped at him. You sliced the opposite front leg she was balancing on off and she nearly toppled. She started shooting projectiles, and you winced as one hit his left forearm. It didn’t pierce the whole thing, but the gash was long and bleeding profusely. Been there, done that. You flipped over the leg that tried to knock you off and sliced it off at the tip. She shrieked again and you sliced her back. She tried to ensnare you in a net of webs, but you cut off the spindle that helped her make them. She was too focused on you and her pain right now to keep focused on Legolas. He grabbed the crystal and ripped it out of the ground. She ended up shooting a projectile that grazed his right calf. You felt it as she started shrinking, and stabbed her through when she was no longer too thick for your swords. You pulled it out and jumped off, and he smashed the crystal to dust. The spider queen shrieked in agony and died. The black trees immediately turned healthy and green once more, such happy looking health extending far out to the outer edges of the forest.   
“You are so reckless.” He looked at me with a smirk.   
“Shut up. My recklessness saved your life.” You grinned at him, chuckling slightly. He nodded, allowing you to wrap up his wounds for now.   
“You are so lucky she couldn’t spit poison at you without risking destroying the crystal, or she would have destroyed you.” You grabbed his right arm and lifted him.   
“No, she wouldn’t have.” He shook his head as the two of you started making your way back to the palace.   
“What makes you so sure?” You asked him, looking extremely unimpressed.   
“Because the beautiful monster hunter lady would have saved my foolish royal ass.” He grinned smugly. You giggled. Even you had to admit, his response was cute.   
“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get used to it, Princeling.” You said in mock arrogance.  
“Aww, I liked it when you said my name.” He mock pouted, winking at you. You rolled your eyes and the two of you kept walking. 

\-------- Extended ending ----------------

“Your father will kill me.” You groaned at the prince.   
“No, I won’t let him. But, he might make you stay for a while and help take care of me.” Legolas joked.   
“I told you I don’t babysit.” You looked at him with a smirk.  
“You wouldn’t be… you’d be assisting a friend. Maybe eventually a boyfriend.” He said seriously, wiggling his eyebrows. You laughed lightly.   
“You smooth motherfucker. Maybe. All depends on if you can woo me in the few months I’ll be made to stay to help you.” You said.   
“I will do my utmost, my lady, to make you wish to stay here with me longer.” He grinned, but the sincerity in his eyes caught you off guard. You looked away from him with a blush.   
“Yeah, yeah. Try your best. I doubt even that pretty face of yours could sway me.”   
“We’ll see, my lady. We’ll see.”


	6. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:  
> Being dropped into Mirkwood just after the war for Middle Earth has finished, and Thranduil takes you in just days before Legolas comes back.

Thranduil had watched the sky every morning since his wife had departed the plains of Middle Earth. He did so because it was something she had taken great joy in doing. For over two thousand years, he had done so without any strange events occurring. So, imagine his surprise when, the week before his son was to return home from Aragorn’s coronation as King of Gondor, a strange sight greeted him. A portal of swirling purple characters he had never seen before opened in the sky, and a girl fell through it. She wore a (F/C) dress, and had landed in a tree near the edge of the palace lines. He rushed out of the palace with three of his guards immediately. When they got to you, you were freaking out.   
“Are you alright?!” He called out to you.   
“I-I’m not sure! I can’t feel anything yet.” A soft voice, obviously full of tears, came from your mouth. The guards climbed the tree and helped you down. It was then he noticed she was barefoot.   
“What is your name?” He asked, a disapproving brow raised.   
“_____.” The shocked girl responded.   
“How did you get here?” He asked.   
“I don’t entirely know? I was dying in my world… and then fell through that purple thing and came to this one.” She said, her eyes full of panic.   
“You are in Mirkwood, and I am King Thranduil. You are safe, my lady.” He bowed to her lightly. A distinct pity filled his features.   
“M-Mirkwood? As in the Greenwood of Middle Earth?!” Her voice sounded faint.  
“Yes.” He agreed, looking at her curiously. She swooned lightly. The guards caught her.   
“I have literally been transported into a world that in my world is fiction.” She whispered.   
“What?” He asked, looking at her strangely.   
“In my world… this world is a made up story.” She said seriously.   
“Have you read the story?” He asked calmly.   
“Yes, multiple times.” She said softly.   
“Then you at least know something about this world. Please, calm down. We can’t have you fainting.” He said, his deep voice soothing. You managed to calm yourself and stand up straight, holding your head up high with grace and poise.   
“I apologise. It is a lot to take in. I hope you don’t mind if I ask you for a place to stay?” You asked, your voice calm and firm. He nodded slowly.   
“Come. We will give you a room and dress you correctly.” He beckoned you to follow him.   
\----- short timeskip to Legolas’ return -------  
You had wandered all over the palace in your free time in the past week. Otherwise, you were learning Sindarin, and elven dances, and all sorts of things as you spent time with all sorts of elves of Mirkwood. Even Thranduil would take time out of his day to teach you things. Of course, you would sometimes sit in his office and learned how he did his work. You were a diligent student, and seemed to excel at everything they taught you. And your presence seemed to bring everyone more happiness than they had previously felt. Your dancing and singing through the halls of the palace as you worked was contagious. Even if they didn’t know the words to the songs you sang, the maids and guards could often catch themselves humming the melodies you sang brightly for all to hear. You were out on the archery fields today, practicing with a couple of guards on how to properly use a bow. After nearly an hour, your skill was proving to be better than theirs.   
“Lady ______!” A couple of maids came dashing out. You turned to them, bow lowered at the ground after they had distracted you. This was the first thing they had taught you. Aim it where no one was if you were putting it down. You released the tension on the string slowly so the arrow would not shoot. Then you let the boys take the bow, quiver, and arrows from you.   
“What is it?” You asked, moving to meet the panting ladies.   
“The prince is home. Come quickly, we must dress you properly to greet him. It will not be long now before the king calls you!” They hurried you away before you could even blink.   
“Thank you for the lessons!” You managed to call out to the laughing guards as you were pushed inside. The maids dressed you in silver elven clothes and pulled your (H/L) (H/C) hair back a little to make sure it was not in your face at all. When they were finishing the simple jewelry they wanted to place on you to enhance your natural beauty, a knock was heard.   
“Yes?” One of the maids opened the door as you stood.   
“The king requests the presence of Lady ______!” The guard said hurriedly. You nodded, and the guard led you to the throne room. The large doors opened and you entered, curtseying once you were in the middle of the room.   
“You called for me, King Thranduil?” You asked, smiling softly as you looked up.   
“______, I would like you to meet my son, Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood.” The king gestured to a blonde elf next to him that looked shocked to see you.  
“Nice to meet you, Prince Legolas.” You smiled softly, looking the prince right in the eyes. They were a startlingly beautiful shade of blue. He watched you with eyes widened and mouth opened. His father had to nudge him to get him to respond.   
“Ah! Sorry, my lady, I must have made you uncomfortable. I have just never met someone so beautiful.” He bowed his head with a pink blush on his cheeks. Your own cheeks went red as Thranduil tried to hide his snickers. His son was starstruck.   
“You must not have met many women, then. I can assure you, I’m not so beautiful.” You said softly, blushing madly.   
“We took her in after she fell from a portal in the sky about seven days ago. She has made the entirety of Mirkwood much happier since she came here.” Thranduil smirked at you. You beamed brightly at him.   
“I’m happy to hear that! I’m so glad I could share such happiness!” You said happily. He chuckled.   
“You… fell from a portal in the sky?” Legolas looked curious.   
“Yes. I passed away in my own world and somehow ended up in this one. This world is a story in my own world! And where you’ve only just come home, I can assume all of the things with the One Ring have ended!” You said excitedly.  
“Uh… yes. That just finished. We have defeated Sauron.” He blinked at you. You smiled.   
“I’m glad I got dropped into this world after all of that. So much going on around me may have actually made me faint when I got here!” You giggled softly. Thranduil chuckled.   
“Now that would have been unfortunate.” He said with a good-natured smile.   
“Is that all you needed of me? I feel bad for leaving my teachers to clean up the archery fields without me.” You said softly.   
“I’m sure they will be fine.” Thranduil raised a brow.   
“Yes, but they have been teaching me for an hour. I would like to go thank them as well.” You smiled brightly.   
“Go on, then.” Thranduil chuckled, making a shooing motion with his hands. You giggled and hurried down the hallways after curtseying once more. You made it back to the fields to see your teachers waiting for you.   
“We knew you would be back. Whether to thank us or to continue, we just knew.” They chuckled at your smile.   
“I don’t think anyone would let me continue practicing like this.” You said, blushing as you looked down at your dress.   
“So long as it’s only archery, it’s fine. Let’s see if, now that you’ve had a small break, you can still keep up that streak of yours.” One of them grinned.   
“Or if it was just beginner’s luck.” The other winked. You giggled and picked up the bow they had chosen for you. The quiver was placed on your back, and you gave them a cheeky smile before pulling out your first arrow. You then, in rapid succession, walked around and shot the bullseye of each of the practice targets. They both huffed.   
“Looks like we’ll have to try on horseback next.” They nodded.   
“If you don’t mind my asking, when was the first time you picked up a bow?” A cool voice asked. You turned and addressed Prince Legolas while the guards scurried to bow behind you.   
“This morning when they started my lesson.” You answered easily.   
“That is extraordinary.” He looked shocked.   
“She does that with just about everything. Picks it up as fast as we can teach it to her.” One of my teachers chuckled as we collected the loosed arrows and put them back into the quiver. I then helped them put the things away.   
“Incredible. Would you mind taking a walk with me and telling me about what you’ve learned so far?” Legolas smiled softly, extending an arm out to you.   
“Isn’t walking alone with someone a way to express interest in courting them in your culture? Specifically when having any form of physical contact?” You asked him curiously. His smile widened.   
“My, you do learn quickly.” He complimented as you giggled and took his offered arm.   
“Well, courting methods are very different in my world, so I was curious when I observed them here.” You shrugged your shoulders lightly.   
“I would love to hear all about it.” He smiled, leading you towards the gardens. 

\----- Extended ending -------------

Thranduil watched from a secluded space in the hallways, smirking heavily when his son smoothly asked her if he could show his interest in the beautiful young girl. The minute he had met her, he knew his son would be smitten. And his son was his son after all, and smoothness like that ran in the family. He chuckled and made his way down the hall, startling a couple of maids that he had assigned to ______ as they watched the couple. He winked and pointed to a more secluded path for them to take without being caught.   
“I expect a full report on how it goes.” He whispered as he walked by them. They giggled and followed the prince and his lady interest quietly. Thranduil just walked back to the throne room with a skip in his step. If he was lucky, he’d have grandchildren before he sailed to Valinor.


	7. Childhood Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:  
> Being a young elleth whose mother was killed by Orcs and finding refuge in the palace of (a secretly sympathetic) Thranduil while making friends with a young Legolas.

You ran from the party of Orcs that had just killed your mother in front of you, clutching onto her locket like it was the only thing that was saving you as you cried. Sobs heaved your chest as you ran through the trees. An Orc from the group found you, and you shrieked lightly. You threw a rock at it’s head, knocking it back from you as you tried to run faster. You ended up crashing into something when you ran, crying and hiding behind it when the snarling of the Orc was heard as it continued to pursue you. A shriek was heard, and the Orc fell dead before it could reach you, an arrow between it’s eyes. That was when you noticed you were hiding behind another elf. He was blonde, looking down at you coldly. You sniffled.   
“Sorry, sir.” You backed away from him. You then noticed the small party of other elves as they watched you. One being a miniature version of the elf you had crashed into that you assumed was his son.   
“What are you doing out here? Why was the Orc chasing you?” The man you had hit asked sternly.   
“M-my naneth (mother) and I were going to seek refuge in Mirkwood from the Orcs that have been attacking our village. But they found us. They killed my naneth, and I was trying to get away because she told me to run.” You said, sniffling again, wiping your sleeve over your face. Your dress was covered in elven and Orc blood from all the death you had seen that morning. More snarls and growls were heard as the rest of the pack of Orcs moved this way. You gave off a small cry and fell to the ground sobbing in fear. Half of the group went to go get rid of them, and the blonde man was still looking at you as you cried. His eyes softened slightly and he lifted you up. You were so young.   
“Easy, hin (child). I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Lle naa varna (you are safe).” He said softly, mounting his horse with you in his arms.   
“Ada (father)?” The ellon you had correctly guessed as his son asked softly.   
“She has been through a lot today, Legolas, and needs help. Will you help me help her?” He looked at the younger male.   
“En’ rant (of course).” Legolas responded, looking at your crying form in worry. The two took you to the Mirkwood palace with them, easily bringing you in and having you cleaned up. When you were changed and had finally calmed your sniffles, Thranduil addressed you.   
“Hin, what is your name?” He asked, his voice soft. He was described as a cold man, but even he knew when kindness was necessary.   
“________. My name is _______, sir.” You replied, gently twisting a part of your dress into your hands nervously.   
“Welcome to Mirkwood, _______. How old are you?” He asked softly.   
“Naneth used to tell me that my birthday was only three days after the prince of Mirkwood.” You replied, not quite sure how else to answer.   
“Right, how uncanny. What was your mother’s name?” He asked.   
“Nanduila.” You replied. He paused, his face falling.   
“Ah, I knew your mother. She was once good friends with my wife.” He said softly. This surprised Legolas, but the young ellon remained quiet.   
“I know. She gave me her locket and told me you would recognize it.” You showed him the small gold piece. It had a butterfly on the front and two sets of initials inside.   
“Yes, I know it. Legolas wears the matching one. They were a sign of friendship between your two mothers.” He offered a small smile. Legolas pulled out a similar gold locket with a dragonfly on it.   
“My naneth said that she had to leave shortly after her friend passed.” You whispered, putting your locket.   
“She left, but no one knows quite why. Did she ever say anything to you?” Thranduil asked, trying to find answers to something he had wondered for quite some decades.   
“She gave me this. I didn’t find it until a maid pulled it out of a secret pocket sewn into my dress.” You pulled out a sealed letter. Thranduil took it and was surprised to find it addressed to him.   
“Legolas, take _______ around the palace. Make sure she can find her way around.” He waved a hand to his excited looking son.   
“Come on, ________! I’ll show you some of my favorite places.” The little blonde held his hand out with his blue eyes sparkling as they looked at the young elleth in front of him. You shyly took his hand, and giggled when he took off with you in tow. Thranduil waited until you were out of sight and earshot before tearing open the seal on the letter. He opened it, looking at the elegant script of one of his wife’s dearest friends and the wife of his highest advisor at the time. What he read made him both extremely sad and incredibly angry. Once her husband had died and she was found to be pregnant, there were several elven men who were harassing her daily. Without wanting to bother her pregnant best friend, nor the busy king, she fled. Without a family or a husband to support her, she needed to get out of Mirkwood if she wanted to keep both herself and her baby safe. And he knew the exact men who had done it. Each one had sailed to Valinor not even a decade ago. He sat on his throne, brooding and furious.   
Meanwhile, Legolas had led you to the queen’s gardens. The two of you giggled and played with each other the whole way there. He led you to a patch of grass under the shade of a blossoming tree so you could both lie down. He looked at you.   
“Our mothers were friends.” He stated, and you smiled.   
“They were. My mother used to talk to me about yours. She said Queen Elerrian was both beautiful and kind. One of the kindest elves my mother had ever met.” You agreed.   
“We wear their necklaces. It was supposed to represent their friendship.” He pulled out his locket and you lifted yours.   
“Yeah?” You were a little confused as to where he was going with this.   
“We can use them to represent our friendship, too!” He said excitedly. Your eyes lit up.   
“I can call you my dragonfly!” You gave him a close-eyed smile. You ended up missing the small pink blush that graced his cheeks. You were an incredibly cute elleth, and the first one he could speak to so easily.   
“And you’ll be my butterfly.” He said softly. You giggled and leaped over to hug him tight.   
“Thank you for saving me, Dragonfly.” You whispered to him. His blush deepened, and he held you tighter to himself to make sure you wouldn’t pull back and see it.   
“I’ll always be there for you, Butterfly.” He whispered softly, burying his face in your (H/L) hair. Your smile widened, and you hugged him tighter with a giggle.   
“You’ll be my fierce dragonfly, protecting me from everything that is meant to hurt me.” You pulled back to smile at him. His blue eyes lit up again.   
“Yeah! I’ll breathe fire at all the bad guys! Rawr!” He pretended to breathe fire. You giggled happily.   
“I’ll always be safe if you’re here!” You said sweetly. He grabbed your hands in his.   
“That’s right. The dragonfly will always protect his beautiful butterfly.” He grinned at you, his cheeks having a small blush on them. Your own flushed slightly.   
“Yeah.” You agreed. He grinned.   
“I bet the dragonfly can beat the butterfly to the kitchens!” He giggled, running away.   
“Hey! You got a head start!” You giggled too, running off after him. Legolas could have run much faster, but he stayed close to his butterfly, silently watching over her to make sure nothing happened. He was going to keep his promise, he would make sure of it. 

\--------- Extended ending ------------

The palace gardener and his wife, who had both seen and heard the conversation of the two children, smiled knowingly at each other as they rushed off to tell the king. These two would be in love before long, and they thought Thranduil might want to hear the news.   
“What is it?” Their king did not look happy when they got there. Hopefully, this news was going to improve his mood.   
“King Thranduil, we just watched the children in the garden.” The gardener’s wife stated, a beaming smile on her face.   
“And they’ve already started calling each other cute pet names!” The gardener grinned.   
“We think they’ll be falling in love before they come of age.” His wife nodded happily, her eyes sparkling. The king sat back on his throne, looking a little smug. His son was just as smooth as he was, then.   
“Well done for coming to me with this information. You are dismissed.” He said, the smugness not leaving until the gardeners did. When the doors closed behind them and he was alone again, a beaming smile crossed his features. He walked to his office with a slight spring in his step, pulling out some blank papers. At the top of one of them he wrote in his perfect script “Wedding Ideas”. He was going to keep adding ideas to this list until the two of them finally confessed, when he would shove it into their hands and leave them shocked in his wake. He grinned. He couldn’t wait. Maybe they’d even make him a grandfather. With how cute the two of them are as children now, their own children were bound to be the cutest children in all of Mirkwood.   
Little did he realize, it would take them over two thousand years to finally confess. Legolas had made a moonstone clasp as soon as both of them were of age at fifty, but it wasn’t until after he came back from the ordeal with the Fellowship and _______ kissed him that the two finally confessed. Both were two thousand nine hundred and thirty one by then. Thranduil was not amused. He did give them a practical book worth of wedding ideas he had written down over all this time with a huffed “You made me wait long enough” and walked out of the room. That gave him a small amount of satisfaction. And the two of them read the entire thing, cherry picking the ideas they liked best. Thranduil was proud as fuck when the wedding came out beautifully and he got to walk the bride down the aisle. And two years later, when Mirkwood was welcoming the new Prince, Thranduil was wrapped around the baby’s little fingers. He was going to be the best grandad and spoil the little guy to make up for the other three missing grandparents, that much he was sure of. And no one was taking that away from him anytime soon.


	8. Healing and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:  
> Finding yourself, an elven witch, called to the palace of Mirkwood to heal the prince from a particularly horrible spider ambush.

You were a little-known secret in Mirkwood. Few ever requested your services, but you were the strongest witch ever born to the elven race. And that includes Galadriel. You could use magic far better than any other, and had even had a hand in teaching Gandalf the Grey how to heal. Of course, he was much younger than you. You were only a decade younger than Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and there was less than nine hundred years between you and the old wizard. Alas, after he had gone, you were often alone. You finished mixing your latest healing potion when it happened. A heavy pounding came to your door. You rushed over and opened it.   
“Miss _______?” The palace guard asked in a hurry, his face pale and his eyes frantic.   
“Yes, what is it?” You asked, highly concerned.  
“Prince Legolas is injured gravely. You were suggested by someone you had once healed. We need your help.” He rushed out, hardly breathing between words. You grabbed a few potions and elixirs, shoving them into a bag with bandages and other such things. You then grabbed your staff. It was an oak staff with flowering vines wrapping around it in bright whites, and a white diamond in the twisted top holder. Gandalf had actually modeled his staff off of yours because he liked the twisting design at the top. You donned a heavy cloak and exited the house once more.   
“How will we get there? My house is rather far from the palace grounds.” You asked, your brows furrowed. He led you to a large elk he had ridden here. The elk seemed anxious. The two of you got on and it took off towards the palace.   
“The king had us use his elk to get you. And this guy is very fond of the prince.” The guard explained. You pat the creature’s neck.   
“So long as I have anything to do with it, the prince will be fine.” You said, soothing both the guard and the elk. You got to the palace in record time and hopped off the elk. Maids and guards alike flocked around as they led you quickly through the halls to the room the prince was kept in. When you entered the room, the king stood.   
“He was caught in a spider ambush. He took the blow for one of his guard members. Can you help him?” He was paler than normal, and the fear in his eyes was very telling. He did not want to lose his son. You looked over the injuries, pulling out what you needed.   
“I think I can help and make sure he is not permanently crippled. You are lucky whoever suggested me to you told you where to find me or he would never be able to fight again.” You said, voice firm as you began to work. You administered potions and poultices alike, bandaging the wounds and then pulling out your staff and chanting the familiar spells.   
“Those incantations… Gandalf the Grey uses them.” The king looked at you, trying to tone down his fear and failing. Your chanting finished, and the prince’s body was glowing.   
“My king, I was one of the witches who taught Gandalf the Grey to heal in the first place. Your son will be fine.” You said, your voice both stern and comforting at the same time. He relaxed, all the fear and tension leaving his body as he sat beside his son. The glow faded, and you took the bandages off. The wounds were gone, only a couple of small scars left on his pale skin. The king was amazed.   
“This is… amazing. Most healers would not have been able to make the scars so small!” He gasped.   
“Most healers are not me. All internal bleeding is healed as well. He may be a bit sluggish in movements for a while, and don’t expect him to wake up immediately. He still lost a lot of blood.” You said sternly. He nodded.   
“What would you say about living in the palace as the royal healer?” He asked suddenly. You almost dropped all of your empty vials.   
“What?” You asked, looking at him in shock.   
“Were something like this to happen again… I’m not sure my heart could take waiting for you a second time. If you lived in the palace, we would give you your own clinic, and you would have access to any ingredients you needed! If I had to send someone looking for dragon scales, I’d do it!” He looked at you, eyes wide. His love for his son was rather touching. You sighed.   
“I would need to move all of my things here. That would take some time.” You responded carefully.   
“I would send a full team of men to help you.” He said seriously. You thought about it a second longer.   
“You would also have access to the full medical records of the royal family, and full use of the royal library!” He added. Your eyes practically glittered.   
“I think I’ll take you up on that offer, your highness!” You giggled softly. He breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Good. I wasn’t sure what else we could offer you that might pique your interest at all.” He rubbed a hand across his face.   
“Can you tell me who told you all who I was and where to find me?” You asked, finishing cleaning.   
“The gardener. You once healed his son after they were attacked by spiders before the guard upped security a few thousand years ago. He had been so grateful, that he remembered everything about you and where you were. When he saw my son this way… he was brought back to the time you healed his son and suggested you immediately.” He admitted.   
“Ah, dear Goweyn.” You smiled slightly.   
“Ah, it seems you have kept in contact.” He looked confused.   
“Not entirely… his wife will bring sweets on occasion and we’ll have a cup of tea while she vents about her son’s latest shenanigans and her husband’s most recent work story.” You giggled lightly.   
“Ah. So, you speak with people, too?” He looked slightly interested.   
“Being able to vent emotions you feel as though you cannot express is a big part of healing. Whether from a physical wound, or a mental one. I try to be available to others for such conversations. I know many secrets, both good and bad.” You chuckled lightly, looking down as you finished packing your bag.   
“Indeed? And people are willing to open up to you?” He asked softly, looking at you in confusion.  
“I leave that up to them. I never forcefully ask questions about something they seem uncomfortable with. I’ll ask menial questions, like how it made them feel to have to experience something like that, and how they are feeling since it’s happened so I can assess how much it really affects them, but I try not to be intrusive.” You explained, sitting down at the end of the bed in a chair a guard had brought in for you.   
“So… how will you do that here?” He asked softly.  
“I was going to request a separate room from the clinic you would provide. One that no one else would really be able to hear the conversations going on within. People prefer when they cannot be heard. And my clinic will be open to everyone.” You replied easily.   
“I’ll see that it’s done.” He agreed, absentmindedly stroking the platinum blonde hair of his son. You giggled softly.   
“Ada (father)?” A voice croaked. You gasped, standing immediately to see the blue eyes of the prince open and confused.   
“Ion nin (my son)!” Thranduil looked shocked as well.   
“Taren (prince), please allow me to ask a few questions.” You bowed your head.   
“Go ahead.” He agreed, his voice gaining strength. You rose and checked his temperature.   
“Any pain or soreness anywhere?” You asked after determining that he was normal temperature for an elf.   
“Does hunger count?” He asked lightly. You chuckled.   
“Not for the symptoms I’m looking for. Where none are exhibited, you’ll be completely fine in no time. That’s the first time I’ve had someone wake up so quickly and start cracking jokes at me. You must be very strong.” You said softly. Thranduil looked proud for a moment before rising to the door.   
“We have food and water already. We assumed he’d be hungry and thirsty when he woke up.” Goweyn smiled from the door.   
“Ah, so you do remember that your son ate like a starved man after my healing session.” You laughed lightly, helping the prince to sit up as they brought food and drink in. He chuckled.   
“One of the benefits of having an excellent memory.” He agreed, smiling brightly at you.   
“One of the benefits of being a prince is people are so damn kind.” Prince Legolas looked extremely happy as he thanked everyone and dug in elegantly. Everyone in the room chuckled at him.   
“And yet again, you have performed a miracle. How you are so powerful, no one will ever know.” Goweyn smiled gently.   
“Blame two thousand nine hundred and twenty one years of experience.” You laughed lightly.   
“More like thank. You have saved so many people from near death, now including our prince. There is nothing we could possibly do for you to thank you for everything you have done.” One of the maids smiled.   
“My aunt was one of them!” A guard called.   
“And my little sister!” Another maid smiled.   
“It is an honor to have been of any service to the people of Mirkwood. The people who make my home itself.” I bowed to them all. The king and the prince watched me. The latter had even paused his eating.   
“You mean to tell me… you are around the same age as my son?” Thranduil looked at you strangely.   
“Yes, sir. Only a decade younger, actually.” You nodded.   
“Interesting.” Was all he said, smirking at the ellon on the bed.


	9. Forest Maia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:  
> Being a lone maia who lives in the forest the Fellowship stops in after Lothlorien, and saves their lives from the orc group with the powerful wards around your home.

You lived in the forest, close to the two large statues of the ancestors and past Lothlorien. You were on your usual walk in the woods, when the trees let you know of people here. You went to find them, and saw three boats with eight people wearing the leaves of Lorien. The elf among them saw you. His bow was on you in seconds.   
“Who are you and what are you doing out here?” He asked. Well, more like demanded, but you were going to pretend he asked to get rid of the temptation to hit him for his rudeness.   
“I am ________. Gandalf was a good friend of mine. He had contacted me of your departure from Rivendell, but I had a vision of him falling. Do not fear, he will return to you. Now, I live out here. Come along. I can give you a safe place to stay and more than lembas bread to eat for however long you plan to stay.” You said, smiling softly at them.   
“The woman in the woods! Gandalf spoke of you often!” Frodo, who you knew from Gandalf’s raves on the boy, smiled happily. You giggled.   
“Indeed. He raved about you every time he came, dear Frodo. He was so fond of you.” You replied, moving to go.   
“Wait for me!” Frodo ran to you and you giggled again, patting his shoulder.   
“Come along. I have enough food to feed the entirety of Middle Earth. Take your pick of any of it when you get there.” You smiled softly.   
“Food!” Pippin, Sam and Merry were next to you in seconds. You knew them all from your visions. You laughed lightly.   
“How do we know we can trust her?” Gimli gruffed to Aragorn lightly.   
“Well, Gimli, you don’t have to. But that is completely your choice. If you want to be mistrustful and sleep outside with only your lembas bread for company, be my guest. I just figured you might want to sleep somewhere safe for the night.” I said as we came upon my home. It was completely made of trees and flowers.   
“Wow. A strange home.” Frodo grinned.   
“How do we know we are safe?” Aragorn asked, looking at me skeptically. With a snap of my fingers, my wards were now visible to them.   
“Any creature aligned with Sauron in heart and soul cannot get within eight hundred paces of my home. They will be ash if they try. The eye itself cannot see this place. Saruman does not know I exist. You are all safe here. Far safer than anywhere else.” You said with a small smile, letting your wards turn invisible once more.  
“I can’t even feel the ring here.” Frodo said softly.   
“I redesigned the wards when Gandalf expressed to me the burden you had so valiantly chosen to bear, my boy.” You giggled, waving a hand and watching the doorway form in the trees. Who needed doors when you had magic.   
“Really?” He asked, eyes wide.   
“Yes. You took on a task that many people could never accomplish. And to have been so strong through it all… you are truly as amazing as Gandalf described you, Frodo.” You nodded.   
“What makes you say so?” He asked timidly.   
“Fear of the unknown, fear of leaving the safety of your home, fear of failure, fear of death, and so many other things that would stop a man twice your size dead in his tracks did not waver your heart when you decided that this was something that needed to be done. To have risen above all of your fears and done such a dangerous thing anyway takes a lot of courage and bravery, dear Frodo. You really should stop doubting yourself.” You placed a sincere hand over your heart as you all entered the large home. Eight beds near the stone fireplace were spread with comfortable blankets and pillows over mattresses. Four were hobbit sized, one the perfect size for a dwarf, two the size of men, and the final the size for an elf.   
“Where will you sleep?” Frodo looked confused. The only other furnishings in the room were the chairs and table. The kitchen was in another room down the hall, and the washroom was across from it.   
“Upstairs.” You said simply.   
“I don’t see any stairs?” Pippin looked confused. You smiled and waved a hand. Branches came down from the roof and made a set of blossomed stairs.   
“Child, I am a maia.” You smiled softly.   
“Sorry to interrupt, Miss, but I’m mighty hungry. Where might the food be?” Sam asked, almost begging.   
“Place your things down and I’ll show you.” You said, passing through the hall towards the kitchen.   
“Um, ______?” Frodo called from the hall. You poked your head out of the room and smiled when you saw what they were looking at. A small grey cloak.   
“Ah, that was from when Gandalf was a boy. The first cloak he ever wore.” You smiled slightly.   
“You’re older than Gandalf? But you look so young!” Merry was shocked.   
“Maia age differently than wizards. Think of it as similar to elves, actually. I am two thousand nine hundred and twenty one years old.” You smiled at them.   
“You’re only a decade younger than me.” Legolas looked shocked.   
“Indeed.” You agreed, walking back towards the kitchen.   
“You don’t look a day over nineteen!” Pippin laughed.   
“Well, I can assure you, I am far wiser than that.” You chuckled, waving a hand to open the pantry. They gaped at all the food, and the hobbits lunged forward to eat.   
“Gandalf always had a very high opinion of you. Why is that?” Frodo asked, munching on a sweet he had found.   
“He should have a high opinion of me! I practically raised the loon.” You chuckled fondly.   
“So… you’re Gandalf’s mum?!” Pippin asked incredulously.   
“Basically.” You agreed with a small laugh.   
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Frodo sighed unhappily. You sighed with him.   
“It was a shock, but I do know he will not abandon you, Frodo. He will return. My son is far too stubborn not to.” You shook your head softly.   
“But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Legolas said simply.   
“Now I never said that. No mother figure wants to live to see the day their son dies in front of their eyes. That vision… it was hard to see. But, I saw it for a reason. It gave me the resolve to decide to leave my safe haven and come help you all. This war is everyone’s, so long as they live on this plain. This world belongs to all of us.” You said, eyes glinting in determination.   
“And we appreciate it.” Frodo said, his hand coming to rest on your knee.   
“Can we get some rest? I’m awful sleepy after all that food!” Merry sighed happily.   
“Go ahead. Rest, all of you.” You smiled, ushering them out of the kitchen. They all grinned at your behavior and went to lay down. You knew that you would not sleep much this night. 

\-------- small time skip to the middle of the night ------

“______?” Frodo’s timid voice came from the door of your kitchen.   
“You are leaving.” You observed.   
“And he ain’t going anywhere without me!” Sam puffed, all packed behind the ring bearer.   
“I can come with you.” You stood.   
“No. Protect them all. Please?” Frodo looked back at the others. You knew they had all woken when Frodo had started moving.   
“You are sure?” You asked cautiously.   
“Yes.” He nodded seriously.  
“Remember, Frodo. You are not alone. We all have faith in you, even when you have lost it in yourself. Take these. Extra provisions.” You explained, handing them two green bags that could strap and be carried like a saddle bag for a person.   
“Thank you.” He said as you waved the front door into existence.   
“You will come home. I know it.” You said seriously.   
“Your faith gives me strength.” He hugged you lightly as he and Sam ran out. You clipped a magical talisman to Sam’s bag that would provide them safe passage to the other side of the river while they weren’t looking, and watched as they raced through the night with a grin expression.   
“It was what he had to do.” Aragorn came to stand next to you.   
“I know. I just wish someone so young need not be burdened with something so heavy.” You sighed softly.   
“Ah, but fate does not care for the wishes of any creature.” You laughed bitterly,   
“Why is this house so big?” Asked Legolas.   
“It was originally to house me and my family. I had two parents and six younger siblings. I was going to bring them all with me, thousands of years ago, to a place where darkness would never be able to touch them. But Orcs attacked us along the way. They never made it here. I found Gandalf alone as a child not long afterward. I raised him here.” You chuckled lightly, wiping water from your eyes.   
“And wonderfully at that.” Legolas had stood to place a comforting hand on your shoulder. A magical pull caused your eyes to glow for a second, and a beam broke across your features.   
“What was that?” Gimli asked.   
“My son. He’s calling us. From Fangorn forest. Looks like we have places to go in the morning.” You chuckled again, your face less grim.   
“He’s alive?” Boromir looked shocked.   
“It seems so. And I’m going to give him a piece of my mind! He doesn’t visit for months, and then I get told that he and his party to destroy the ring would come to me eventually, and then the vision where I thought he was dead... oh, he will get an earful, that boy.” You said sternly.   
“Do you have baby Gandalf stories you can tell?!” Merry asked, his eyes eager.   
“Plenty, but we’ll wait until he’s with us. He’ll be more embarrassed that way.” You chuckled lightly. They all smiled at you softly. Your smile was comforting to them. It made them feel like everything would be okay.


	10. Aragorn's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:   
> Being an elven female ranger (and oddity to everyone else) and being called to help Rohan at the battle of Helm's Deep by an old friend (cough* Aragorn *cough), and Legolas takes immediate interest in you (and gets a little miffed that his friend did not tell him that he knew a strong female warrior who was one of the most beautiful women the elf had ever seen).

You were an elf who eventually became a ranger. Female elves usually were pretty delicate, with few ever really trying to be different from that stereotype, So, whenever it was uncovered that you were both female and an elf, people thought it was strange that you were a ranger and could fight. It made you uncomfortable, so you wore a hood and didn’t speak unless you were alone with someone you trusted. Which brought you back to your current situation. You were welcomed to Helm’s Deep as a valued guest of Aragorn’s as you came to help him plan how best to defend it from the large forces coming at the place. You were with him and five other people in a council of war. King Theoden, Prince Eomer, Princess Eowyn, Gimli the dwarf, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. You looked at him, your eyes asking a question.   
“They will not judge you.” He chuckled.   
“Save maybe Gimli. He’s very judgemental.” Legolas grinned. Gimli scoffed.   
“I am not! Don’t listen to him! Unless you’re a pointy ear too!” Gimli yelled out. You flinched.   
“Leave this Spike person alone! So what if they’re another elf? If they live as a ranger, chances are they don’t act like most elves anyway!” Eowyn scolded with a fond smile. Gimli sat down with his arms crossed. You chuckled and pulled your helmet off.   
“Thank you for your kind words, Princess Eowyn. And my name is technically ______. I am sure I am not a typical elf. I even knew Thorin all those years ago. Dwarves and elves are foolish for keeping up a feud that no one really truly believes in anymore. To see the two of you as such good friends gives me hope for the future.” You grinned. All of them, save Aragorn, stared at you.   
“You’re a girl elf? That is unusual. They tend to stay closer to home.” Eomer looked at you curiously.   
“Normally, yes. But my parents were killed by Orcs shortly before I came of age. If I had stayed, all of my life decisions would have been made for me by someone else. I couldn’t handle that, so I left. I became a ranger because that was the closest thing to freedom I could get.” You shrugged, your (H/C) hair moving with you. It was (H/L) and usually swept up under the helmet so people wouldn’t see it.   
“You’re quite beautiful.” Legolas said, his cheeks flushing extremely pink when he realized what came out of his mouth. Aragorn hid his snickers behind a hand.   
“Oh, please, Aran (king). You’re just as bad when Arwen is involved.” You punched his arm, chuckling lightly.   
“Now, let us get to the topic. I noticed you making sketches outside. What for?” Eomer looked at you, leaning on the table you all sat at. You placed down some of your sketches.   
“Sorry they’re so rough, but I was pressed for time.” You winced at the drawings.   
“It’s still better than me.” Aragorn chuckled.   
“Yes, because you suck at drawing at all. Anyway, The only weakness I noticed in the wall was that grate in the middle of it. We might want to make that gap a little smaller. Just enough for the water to come out but nothing to get in. If they somehow managed to find a way to get that open, you’re screwed.” You said seriously.   
“Right, get men on that immediately.” Theoden snapped at a guard, and he scurried off.   
“I also noticed that the battlements over the main gate have nothing to thwart battering rams, and that is an eventuality that must be prepared for. I think having a large round stone to flatten the fuckers is a good investment.” You said, motioning to the plans you had drawn.   
“We’ll get on that immediately, too.” Another guard took the designs and ran.   
“Wow, you people are great. Not many take me seriously when they find out I’m a female.” You grinned at them.   
“Which is wrong.” Eowyn said fiercely.   
“Eowyn, you will not fight.” Theoden looked like he’d been over this about three thousand times.   
“You’re letting boys who are several years younger and don’t know how to wield a sword fight!” She protested.   
“About that, we’ll have a talk after I step in. Listen to me, Princess. With both Prince Eomer and King Theoden fighting, Valar forbid anything happens to both of them, your people need someone to turn to. And you are the only one strong enough to carry them all when that happens. So, there is a legitimate reason for them not wanting to let you on the battlefield. It is not to demean your strength or cause you frustration.” You said seriously, your voice grave. She paused, looking down.   
“I know. I just wish to help, and I feel like they’re not letting me.” She sighed, deflating slightly.   
“Princess, do you have something you always wear on you? Like a necklace or something?” You asked, trying to hide your knowing smile. She pulled a string with a medallion on it in gold off of her waist.   
“Why?” She asked as you took it gently. You wrapped it around your wrist.  
“I’ll represent, don’t worry.” You said, making a fist and presenting the token to her view. She blinked before grinning at you.   
“I can accept that.” She nodded, sitting back in triumph.   
“Thank you.” Eomer looked relieved.   
“Now, what was the comment about talking about the boys?” Theoden looked at me.   
“I think you should make it a sort of three layer defense. Make it so that the most experienced soldiers are closest to the battle, inexperienced men who are much older are in the middle of the fortress, and the boys are the last line of defense if the Orcs even make it so far.” You said easily.   
“Which makes a lot of sense. Your most experienced fighters to actually fight. And it limits the possibility of too many young boys being killed.” Gimli stroked his beard with a grin.   
“This is why I called her in.” Aragorn grinned.   
“I also think we’ll have some surprise guests to assist us in battle.” You sat back smugly as a familiar horn sounded off. All of them stood and raced out towards the front gate. You walked smugly.   
“Marchwarden Haldir. Always a pleasure.” You grinned at the familiar elf.   
“Lord Elrond sends a message.” He almost grinned back. He relayed his message and everyone was extremely excited by this. You all went to go suit up and make sure people were placed as they needed to be.   
“Lle ume il- nyara amin lle sinte i’ most vanima edainme e’ existence (you did not tell me you knew the most beautiful woman in existence)!” Legolas hissed at Aragorn. Said man looked sly.  
“Lle caela omente Arwen, Legolas (you have met Arwen, Legolas).” He grinned at the blonde. Legolas looked infuriated by the future ruler of Gondor. Gimli just watched in confusion. It was obvious that he did not know Sindarin.   
“Amin naa talkein about i’ edainme tanya naa standien il- twelve paces tuulo’ lye (I am talking of the woman that is standing not twelve paces from us)!” The blonde hissed, and you had to hide your giggles before he heard them.   
“Legolas, she is an elf.” Aragorn grinned, moving to stand closer to Gimli as Legolas froze and went red. He whipped around, that blonde braid of his flying in the air and his blue eyes wide. You had to admit, he was cute like that.   
“I am sorry, my lady, if I made you uncomfortable.” He bowed his head in shame.   
“Not at all, of course, I also don’t think I am beautiful at all. But I am very flattered that you think I am the most beautiful woman in existence.” You giggled.   
“You didn’t use a lot of Sindarin, I forgot you could speak it.” He blushed as red as Gimli’s beard while the dwarf had to hide his cackles.   
“Don’t worry, Princeling, it’s cute.” You grinned wolfishly, and Gimli couldn’t stop himself from laughing roarously this time. Legolas looked a little sheepish.   
“Does that mean you don’t mind my interest?” He asked, more than a little hopefully. You looked at him.   
“Tell you what? If we all survive this night, maybe I’ll stick with you all. During that time, you have the chance to woo me into staying with you for the rest of time. If you can do so, I’ll even go back to Mirkwood with you in the end.” You said with a smirk. His eyes lit up, and you wouldn’t be caught dead admitting that you thought it was adorable how determined he was.   
“Deal!” He chirped, looking a little more excited than he had been earlier. You giggled again and left the room. 

\------ Extended ending -------

The battle of Helm’s Deep had just been won. Legolas found you, lifting you off your feet.   
“Now I actually have a chance of earning your affections!” He cheered happily. You had squealed a little while he lifted you, but you laughed at how over enthused he was. He must have a lot of stamina to have enough energy to do that right after a long ass battle.   
“You are amazing, my friend. Your improvements won us this battle.” Aragorn bowed to you.   
“And your expertise in aim saved my life tonight.” Haldir gave you a traditional salute.   
“Auntie Gala would kill me if I let her Marchwarden die here.” You shook your head.   
“You are…?!” Aragorn looked shocked.   
“The niece to the one and only Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien.” You bowed lightly.   
“No wonder you looked so familiar! You have her look about you!” Gimli laughed.   
“Careful, the dwarf had a crush on her.” Haldir snickered teasingly.   
“Hey! I asked her first!” Legolas whined lightly. Gimli waved a hand.   
“I ain’t going to steal her from you. She already accepted your interest… sort of.” Gimli chuckled.   
“You people seem like such fun.” You laughed lightly.   
“You’ll enjoy traveling with us.” Aragorn agreed.   
“And I hope I can have you loving to be with me.” Legolas sighed dreamily. You couldn’t help but giggle at him. You didn’t think it would take him very long to have what he had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to continue one, just ask. These were fun little blurbs that I don't mind expanding on.


End file.
